The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name `First Kiss` (Oglevee No. 2166, Breeder No. P-575). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany in May of 1991. The new variety is a selection from the crossbreeding of several breeding-lines which are unnamed, but which are maintained proprietary for breeding purposes. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Dresden, Germany on Aug. 2, 1991. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. over a two year period starting Apr. 1, 1992. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light and 60.degree. F. night and 72.degree. F. day, has a response time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted on Feb. 23, 1994 and flowered on Apr. 7, 1994.